


Break Away

by whiskeytangocharley



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I don’t really know what this is, and I hate tags, au-ish I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeytangocharley/pseuds/whiskeytangocharley
Summary: Because Lilly is wrong. She is definitely not red satin. She feels like black leather and denim. Tough. Durable. Ready for whatever the world throws at her next.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	Break Away

Veronica is seething as she looks at herself in Lilly's full length mirror. Another day, another attempt at a Lilly Kane approved makeover. And she doesn't even want to be here after the summer she had and the things she's learned about Lilly while the Kane family was away on yet another glamorous holiday. But Lilly leaves for Vassar in a few days and Veronica had been advised to try to maintain the status quo. Even if right now she can hardly stand to look at her and try to smile when she'd rather slap the shit out of her and demand an explanation. An outraged how dare you, a defeated how could you, a heartbroken you were supposed to _love_ him.

Veronica hates everything about this look. It's all she can do not to sneer at her reflection. Red halter top cut low, revealing all the cleavage she _doesn't_ have. Flippy little Catholic school girl skirt and to complete the Lilly Kane approved sex kitten look, high heeled Mary Janes. If she'd pulled out the lace edged bobby socks, Veronica probably would've run screaming. A curtain of long blonde curls she's so sick of dealing with and hiding behind.

She's sick of all this really. She thought it would get better when Duncan dumped her for perpetually perky Meg Manning halfway through sophomore year (a much better fit if anyone had bothered to ask Veronica, but no one had. Her social climbing alcoholic mother had been way more heartbroken than she was.) and she could drop the whole pretty pink princess act. But she still has to deal with Lilly constantly trying to coax her into whatever this is. She feels like a fucking call girl. And not even a high priced one.

She's about to start her senior year and Lilly isn't even going to be _here_ and she's so fucking sick of all of this. This is finally her chance to be free, to be herself. If she can figure out who that is. Because Lilly is wrong. She is definitely not red satin. She feels like black leather and denim. Tough. Durable. Ready for whatever the world throws at her next, as if she hasn't already dealt with enough in her almost 18 years. Maybe some shit kicker boots to stomp down all her problems- her mom’s drinking and infidelities, her dad losing the sheriff’s race to that idiot Don Lamb and struggling to make ends meet. She can handle it all, but not dressed like one of Cliff’s favorite dancers from The Seventh Veil.

Lilly gives a squawk of protest when she emerges from her closet with another armful of skimpy apparel and finds Veronica undoing all her hard work. "C'mon, dorkus, that was perfect for the first day of school. Those silly little boys will never know what hit them. You haven't dated anyone since that loser Troy last year. It's time to get back out there!"

Not exactly true but if Lilly can have her secrets, Veronica can have a couple of her own too. 

"Ugh, Lilly, just no," Veronica mutters around a mouthful of hair that's fallen in her face as she slips back into her bra and tee shirt. Seriously, all this hair is the first thing that has to go.

Lilly plants her hands on her hips and levels Veronica with a narrow eyed glare. "Seriously, Veronica, I'm not going to be around to take care of you this year. You're gonna have to stand on your own. I'm just trying to help."

And there they are, the magic words that have always made Veronica cave in the past. _‘I'm just trying to help, Veronica.’_ She’s sick of that too, Lilly's particular brand of help. But Lilly is right about one thing, it's beyond time to stand on her own two feet. She looks up from admiring the makeup Lilly had slapped on her (She might keep that look if she being honest. Tone it down a little. But the smoky eyes and the red lips, she does like that.) to glare at her friend's reflection and straightens her spine. _Now or never, Mars._

"I don't want your help, Lilly,” she sighs, kicking off Lilly’s ridiculous heels and wiggling out of the stupid skirt. Sliding her perfectly worn jeans back on feels like sliding back into herself. “I want to make my own choices for once. It's time. I can't let you hold my hand forever."

"You're making a mistake, Ronica." And Veronica recognizes that tone but she's never heard it directed towards her before. Because when Lilly doesn't get her way, she gets mean. "I mean, honestly, what are you going to do without guidance from my fabulous self to get you through your senior year? Without me, you'll be stuck with those social rejects you like to call friends. The 09ers will shun you. Everyone will see you for the poor little nobody hanger-on you truly are unless you keep playing by the rules."

The rules. Lilly's rules. The 09er code of conduct. Fuck the rules. And fuck the 09ers too honestly. Veronica mentally reels back at that. She can't believe she even thought it much less that she's about to say it out loud.

But she does. And the stunned look on Lilly’s face is priceless.

"You can't be serious, Veronica! This will ruin you!”

Veronica snorts as she slips her beat up Converse back on because that's a lie. Being declared a social pariah can’t ruin her if she doesn’t want to be part of the in crowd in the first place. Besides, she’ll still have Weevil and that new kid from last year she hangs out with sometimes, Wallace. She knows Mac would never turn on her. And she has one last card she can play. One last person she has in her corner whose loyalty she knows will piss Lilly off more than anything or anyone else.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Lils,” she grins. “I'll still have Logan. He'd never let anything bad happen to me."

She swings her messenger bag over her shoulder and spins to leave Lilly's room and the Kane estate for what she can only hope might be the last time, leaving a sputtering and outraged Lilly Kane behind her.

She skips down the stairs and she’s already dialing a number she knows by heart before she reaches her car. "What are you doing this afternoon, Lo? Wanna go shopping with me? I think it's time for a change."


End file.
